Peach VS. Elise
Peach VS. Elise is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Peach, Mario's wife against Elise, one of Sonic's many wives. Season 1, Episode 20. Description Nintendo VS. Sega! It's a battle between the 2 damsels in distress that the heroes have saved before. Will Peach make Elise unleash Iblis after her death or will Elise literally kick Peach's ass? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are many damsels-in-distress that are saved by the hero many times. Boomstick: And these 2 damsels-in-distress are the perfect example of that. Wiz: Peach, the wife of the red clad Italian plumber. Boomstick: And Elise, the princess that married a hedgehog. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Peach Wiz: Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and is known to be a wonderful, kind princess that helps the toads live in peace, because toads are easily cowards. But Princess Peach is kind enough to try and protect them, even if it doesn't work out all the time. Boomstick: Yeah and there's one turtle that always kidnaps her to keep her outta the picture and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, King Bowser Koopa. But a plumber in red named Mario and his brother Luigi have kicked his ass multiple times. Wiz: Peach wields Perry the Parasol, who is an umbrella that is capable of powerful attacks and very useful magical properties and is willing to aid Peach when needed. Perry is a wonderful ally and can shield Peach from nearly anything, even fire surprisingly, because fire is so hot it burn umbrellas, except for Perry. Boomstick: Jeez, that parasol can take fire when most umbrellas just get burned through like nothing. That parasol is great, I wish I had a parasol like that. Wiz: Peach also is very athletic and is a capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball, and kart racing, and has survived every Mario Party. And as we've said before, Mario Party is no walk through the park. Boomstick: She also carries a unique arsenal to attack her foes with, like a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan and turnips for some reason. I don't know why she would use vegetables as a weaopn, because that's not really effective. ''' Wiz: Peach also has the ability to use her emotions, when she got hit by the Vibe Scepter, which made her use emotions as attacks. Like when she gets angry she can become invulnerable to nearly any attack. '''Boomstick: And one of her most powerful moves is her fucking ass. She can hit foes with her butt so hard that something basically explodes with love. Which is super freaky because that's not how explosions work last I checked. Wiz: Peach then married Mario and they became king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and have wonderful children like their youngest daughter Maple. Maple has even ruled the kingdom even if Mario and Peach aren't retired, which makes them and Maple happy. Boomstick: Man, Peach is now a queen? Well then it's wonderful she finally became queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is wonderful and amazing, I guess Peach is pretty much untouchable, right? ''' Wiz: Not really. Peach maybe a very effective leader, but she still gets kidnapped and sometimes even with her daughter Maple which for Mario is frustrating to deal with due to the fact that Peach is needed to keep the Kingdom safe. '''Boomstick: Oh, well that's disappointing, but anyways Peach is awesome and is quite heroic. Even though she gets captured a lot of the time. Wiz: Indeed Boomstick, indeed. Peach: Did I win? Elise Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest hedgehog known in the Sonic universe and has saved many people including Princess Elise the Third. Wiz: Princess Elise the Third is the daughter of her deceased parents the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna, she is known to be the seal of the mythical creature of the Sonic universe, Iblis. Elise is also known to be the damsel-in-distress in Sonic 06, a very terrible game in the Sonic franchise. Princess Elise's parents were killed at different times, her mother died through unspecified circumstances, but her father died by being badly wounded and psychokinetically paralyzed by Silver the Hedgehog. Boomstick: When her father was on the verge of dying, he told her that she shouldn't cry no matter what happens, because he sealed Iblis in the Chaos Emerald and his daughter. And if she would cry about something really bad like what happened with Sonic, Iblis would be released from his prison. Which is what Mephiles was planning to do. Wiz: Mephiles planned on releasing Iblis by making Elise cry and the best way he thought of doing that is killing Sonic the Hedgehog, which worked for the most part. Cause Mephiles managed to kill Sonic mostly, but he didn't realize that Sonic was still somewhat alive. Unfortunately, all the others helped Elise bring Sonic back to life by retrieving the chaos emeralds and had Elise give Sonic a kiss on the lips. Boomstick: I think I'm gonna throw up, that is so gross. I don't think I can handle seeing that anymore Wiz. My stomach is about to go up. Wiz: Many years have passed and Elise became Queen after those years and her husband is Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes, the same hedgehog she kissed while in the events of Solaris' attack, is Queen Elise' husband and king. Boomstick: Why the fuck would she marry a hedgehog?!?! That's so wrong on so many levels due to that being beastiality. And that shit's just gross, I should know that, because I've seen it before. Wiz: Well, Queen Elise has learned to defend herself, thanks to Sonic and William X teaching her the ways of combat. And while there were many others that tried to kidnap her, she was able to fight them off with the skills she learned from Sonic and William X. Boomstick: Wow, Queen Elise must be unstoppable if she's able to defend herself because of being trained by William X. Wiz: Not really, Queen Elise is pretty strong since she's able to defend herself, but Queen Elise can still get easily kidnapped over some strange things. Which usually involve tricking her friends and family and nost of the time those tricks often work. Boomstick: Oh. Well that's odd, but hey what'cha gonna do? Wiz: However, even with those flaws, Queen Elise wil always be known as a wonderful queen and is capable of defending herself from any danger. Boomstick: And she's an amazing cook as well. Elise: Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Peach descends from the air, while Elise looks at the flowers. Elise then turns and sees Peach wants to make Elise bow to her, but Elise refuses. FIGHT! Peach then charges at Elise, but Elise blocks her slaps and grabs Peach and sends her flying in the air. Peach then throws a bunch of turnips, but Elise deflects them back at Peach making Peach cry. Elise then starts slipping on Peach's tears after Peach walked up to Elise and then uses her Peach Bomb attack on Elise. Elise then dodges and as Peach crash into a wall making her feel dizzy. Peach then comes charging at Elise and both start slapping each other giving more damage too each other. Elise then smacks Peach and makes Peach fall in the water then Peach falls of a cliff and has broken her neck from the rocks. KO! Results Boomstick: Sighs Second time a Mario character lost to a Sonic character, which is super frustrating for the Mario franchise. Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea, I'm sure there are plenty of ways that Peach could have come out as the victor in the fight, but more times than not Elise takes the victory. Being trained by William X isn't easy to handle for many people and can really throw them off their game. Boomstick: Yeah that's true. Peach really didn't have anything up her sleeve that could save her from that. Wiz: Peach was stronger than Elise being able to throw bombs over 5 times her size, but Elise is far tougher and faster than Peach is capable of, not to mention smarter. Boomstick: And really how are you gonna stand up against a woman that can release a horrific monster just by crying? Wiz: Peach put up a good fight, but Elise's superior speed, durability and intellect were too much for Peach to handle. Boomstick: I guess you could say she got "impeached". Wiz: The winner is Queen Elise. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Female-Only Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Princesses Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles